


The First of Many

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It was the first of what James hoped was going to be many dates.





	The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post-Skyfall
> 
> **Spoilers** : Up Through Skyfall 
> 
> **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge. 
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

James strolled into Q-Branch and watched as the few techs who were left were scrambling around to finish up things before a long weekend for the whole of the branch. It was back up weekend, and the whole of MI6 was pretty much shut down out of the three techs who were working to make sure that nothing went wrong with the backing up of all of the systems to the backup servers. It was starting in just under an hour, and the techs that were going to be covering it were on Q's shit list. Hence why they had been assigned. Q would come in on Tuesday morning to start the check of the backup before the computers across the whole of the building were wiped, and new downloads of everything, including the OS was going to happen. It wasn't the best way to do things, but Q had made a lobby for it giving them the least amount of issues going forward with the new system that Q had been building since before he had become the Quartermaster. 

"Come to wreak havoc on my branch?" Q asked.

"No, Quartermaster tonight is our date? Remember?" James asked. He knew that Q was playing a game since the date had not been done in the usual way, but James was no less enthusiastic about it than if he had been able to get Q to agree to it. 

"Ugh, you are persisting with this. You cheated, and I refuse to uphold my end of the bargain when you are doing that kind of shit to get me to go on this date." 

"Well, I had to do all that I could to get this. You refuse to go out with me any other way."

Q just glared at James, but James loved the way he looked when he was like that. Q sighed and looked at what he was typing. "One hour."

"You got it." James wandered toward Q's office to sit down and work on the Sudoku book that Q had stashed in there to keep James entertained when he was in there. It was things like that which told James that Q liked him and this was all just an act to save face. It wouldn't do for Q-Branch to see their leader give in to the wily machinations of a Double-Oh. 

Propping his feet on the edge of the desk, James got comfortable for what was bound to be about two hours instead of one. Q would take his time checking over the back-ups of everything. There were no agents in the field outside of the few long term undercover agents, but they were going to be run by Tanner from his home in a temporary set up just in case they got into trouble. There were three techs close to him that were on call to make sure that tanner had what he needed to support the three agents that were out there at the moment. 

It was two hours and three minutes later that Q entered his office and looked shocked to still see James there. "You aren't going to leave me alone until I agree to this are you?"

"No. A bet is a bet. While I am not a gentleman, you are and therefore are bound to do as the bet entails." 

Q just glared but grabbed his scarf. It wasn't that cold out, but Q had taken to wearing the scarf into and out of work the past week and a half since James had brought it in for him. It wasn't hard to miss that it was the scarf of the Fourth Doctor. James had made sure the person who made it for him had it match what the exact official scarf from the show was. 

"Not taking anything with you?"

"No. My laptop is all upgraded and ready to go for the new system, but I'm actually taking this as a full vacation. Tanner will only get a hold of me if he has to. He's more than capable of taking care of things. He'll be just fine with it all. So I'm going to veg on my couch all weekend. Maybe even get drunk one night and sleep in my underwear on the couch." 

"So a truly relaxing weekend?" James asked. He was looking forward to getting the next few dates in already then. He had no plans for the weekend either. He could entice Q into a lot of fun things. It was going to be a splendid weekend. 

"Do I need to change?" Q asked when he locked his office to keep others out of it.

"No, you are just fine the way you are."

"Good I didn't want to change anyway. Let's get this over with."

James started to wonder if this wasn't a game and Q really was just doing this to get it over with and to get James out of his hair. He wondered if the gossip from Moneypenny was correct that Q did have a crush on him. The ride in the lift was silent, which was unlike every other interaction that they had before this. 

"I'll drop you at home," James said as the lift doors opened up to the hallway that would take them to the exit needed for the level that James parked his car on. He sighed as Q looked at him startled. Q was assessing him, and his assessment was not coming up with what he thought that he should. James didn't know if that was going to work in his favour or not. 

"What no date?" Q asked. There was something in his eyes and James couldn't place it. Which was strange because James thought that he knew every single look that Q could have on his face. 

"It's not the best time I think," James said. 

"Oh." That look on Q's face was crestfallen as well. "I'm sorry about earlier. There was just a lot on my mind. I've wanted this for years, and it's finally here. It's going to be a lot of work to get the system up and running, but in the end, it's going to be the best thing. The thing with hacking operating systems is that the hacker has to know it. Yes, there are going to be those who will attempt, but it will help with people who are thrill-seeking to hack into it."

"And did you do that when you were younger?"

"Yes and no. I was awarded an internship in my first year of college. My teacher for my first level class gave us all a site to hack. It was a controlled hack, and MI6 knew about it. Whoever got in the furthest was awarded the internship. I was the youngest in the class, so no one paid attention to me. Until I got into MI6 and had the full run of the place." 

"No, shit?" James hesitated at the doorway that would take them into the parking area. Q stopped as well. 

"Yes. No one else was even a tenth of the way through all of the safeguards, and then I was there through it all. It's why M watched me as close as she did. Why she snapped me up when she did. This system was created by me solely for MI6. It is a work of art. It would garner me a lot of attention outside of MI6 if anyone ever found out about it. The more spread a system is though, the easier it is for someone to hack. So no one is going to know about it."

"And you are okay with that?"

"With what a dead man not getting recognition? Yes. The name I grew up with is long gone. Buried in a graveyard where no one goes to mourn because there is no one left to mourn him anyway. It's the best way. No one looks for dead people, and my background is entirely fabricated. I mean it's got the same credentials and whatnot but the rest of it, it is fake. Anyone who wants to use someone against me will have to take someone from here and then well...we all signed paperwork that said we knew that working for MI6 meant that if something happens, we are forsaken."

"It's a lonely way to live."

"Not really. I've never been that close to too many people. They don't understand hobbies like this. The obsession with having to know it all. To understand everything about something so you can be the best at it."

"Still...you have to have friends now don't you?"

"I have works, friends."

"No one closer than that?"

"Why do I need that?" Q looked at James with a strange look on his face. 

James knew right then that it wasn't that Q didn't have a crush on James or that he didn't want the date. He had no clue that James was actually truthful in his offering of dates. He really wanted to punch Moneypenny in the face a little bit before telling her that just because he was damned good at his job, it did not mean he was good at anything outside of it. 

"So, I understand that my ways of going about this are not something that you understand. I was desperate, and that was why I jumped on the bet."

"You-" Q stopped and gave James that look again. 

"Yes, I do genuinely want to go on a date with you that does not end in sex but in the promise of another date, the first of many."

"Where were you going to take me?"

"To that Mexican place that I heard you talking about that you like. It's a nice place and intimate enough to garner the type of relationship that I want to start with you." 

"Oh. Um. Then yes. Please, I would like to go on a date. I'm a little tired, but some food will perk me up, I think." Q shyly held out his hand toward James. James stepped up and took that hand. Q offered up a kiss as well, but James just kissed him on the cheek. 

"Then let's go." James followed as Q turned, still holding onto James' hand and tugging him behind. James followed behind him willingly. Q knew the way to James's car like he knew exactly where it was without even looking. Q even waited for James to unlock the car and open the door for him. "You don't strike me as this kind of guy."

"But you are. What's a little bit of letting you be the kind of man you are. It doesn't emasculate me or make me feel like you don't think that I can take care of myself. It's easy to do it, and it does feel like of nice to have someone do something for me. I've never been on a date before, you should know that Bond." 

"Then I guess I will just have to make sure that you don't want to go on a date with anyone else ever again, besides me that is. I hope that I don't make you never want to go on a date ever again." James stepped just a bit closer to Q trapping him in the V made by the car and the car door. " And please. It's James."

"Well, I hated my birth name, and my new name is Steve, and I don't like it. M is the one that chose it when she killed me off. I've grown partial to Q since I've become Quartermaster and really I'm a tech geek, and no one is going to question me going by a name like that."

"Then Q it is. Let's get going so that we can catch the band."

"It's Mariachi night?" Q asked, and he looked excited. The restaurant had a section that was where people were sat when they didn't want to interact with the band, and James was pretty sure that it was why Q liked the place. James knew that he liked to listen, and he would gladly tip, but he didn't like being bothered while he was eating. James had heard the gossip all around MI6 after he had finished up the mission with Silva. James had listened to it all because he wanted to understand Q better before talking to him again. It hadn't taken much for James to see that he was competent but trusted his staff too much, it was how Silva had got into the system. Someone had missed not only the code in the computer of Silva's but the matching code in the MI6 system that had connected and completed what allowed him to escape. Q had been all through the code, but some people were supposed to have found the smaller stuff. Q had been a brute force while they were fine-toothed comb. Things had popped up after that to take care of that never happening again, and one of them was this new system. 

"Yes. I have a table reserved for us, and they are being paid good money to keep it open for nearly an hour for us." 

"Why?"

"It wouldn't do well for me to screw up like that. Though I do wonder how you are going to get through a meal there without a tablet to play on."

"My personal one is at home, and my one for MI6 is not set up again. I'll do that on day one, so I can monitor progress." Q slipped down into the car seat and waited for James to shut the door before he locked his seat belt into place. The car started like normal, and when James had put them into gear to reverse and then to go forward again, James felt fingers over his hand that was there on the gear shift. He glanced at Q to see that he was looking out, but his hand was firmly in place over James'. James chose not to say anything about it. He tried to settle down but found that he couldn't, not with such an innocent touch on his body. He didn't get a lot of contact at all that wasn't on missions, so James wasn't sure what to do. He would typically flip his hand over to allow for a palm to palm hold that would help to endear the target to him, but Q was not a target. Q wasn't anything like that at all. Though it would have the game goal that James had if he did it. At a light, James quickly flipped his hand over in Q's hold and threaded their fingers together. He felt the slight tensing that Q did and wondered what that was about right up until he realised that holding Q's hand like this would allow him to damage his hand. Q's hands, his fingers were his lifeblood. James squeezed the hand in his a little then raised it up to kiss the back. 

"You are not good at understanding flirting are you?"

"Seeing it happen to other people, I can spot it. Happening to me? No. Tanner finds it funny as the last time I was hit on while we were at lunch, I just ended up giving them a bigger tip and not my number as it seemed they wanted. Tanner said when they looked at the check and didn't find my number, they were heartbroken. Though I do have to wonder if their gaydar was broken. I mean, nearly everyone that I come across knows that I am gay. It's very hard to not get it."

"There are people out there who think that being nice to them is flirting, no matter the sex. Though I do understand that there are some issues with some men who take it too far. Anyone who craved affection can have that issue. So what do you like the best about this place?"

"Other than they make all of their alcoholic drinks strong? They do a strawberry daiquiri that I love. It doesn't have a mix in it just a little bit of simple syrup and then real frozen strawberries as well as ice and grenadine. I get one of the largest, and I'm feeling good when I have it all done. It's just well done as I don't like my drinks that sweet but the strawberries help give it just enough and the syrup is done to taste so they always make sure to put in just a little less with mine and extra strawberries. They do cheap but damned good food. I used to go in uni all the time while on a tight budget. I think you'll like the food as it's more what Americans call Tex-Mex than true Mexican food, but they have a small menu that is very authentic, according to my research. They change out the menu at least twice a year with a few new things and get rid of things that have fallen out of favour." 

"It seems like you eat here a lot to know that."

"It's home away from home. I have several places that I order from to have food brought to me, but this place is where I go then I want to eat out. So I eat here at least three times a week most of the time. I stop on my way home when I don't even feel like picking up the menu and pick somewhere to order from." 

"Then it's an excellent place to take you?" James asked. He knew that some people loved going to new places on dates, especially at the beginning but Q didn't seem like that kind of person. He seemed like he liked comfort and simple things, the type that didn't have to think about it. 

Though the whole thing with the first date and everything made James wonder about other things that could be Q's first. James found the parking lot. He had scoped out the place earlier in the day when setting the reservation. The hostess had treated it like it was a larger party which they did have the set up for. There was plenty of parking, but James wanted to make sure they were close to the door. He wanted Q to relax, and it seemed that meant getting drunk on frozen strawberries and rum. 

"So you don't like margaritas?" James asked.

"Don't like tequila at all. What about you?"

"I don't care much what's in my drink."

"Really?" Q unbuckled and looked at the door before James nodded. Q let himself out. James followed on the other side of the car. James caught up with Q a few steps away from the vehicle, and they walked side by side. 

"Yes. I'll drink anything at all. Sweet to not a touch of sweet at all. Habits breed something that can catch up a Double-Oh in the field." James did open the door for Q and Q gave him a nod. 

"Oh, Mister Smith," the hostess said. She looked at where the tables were and gave Q a frown. Then she noticed James behind Q. "Oh, you have a reservation, Mister Smith?"

"Yes, it's under Bond," Q said. 

"Wonderful. You should have said your dinner date was Mister Smith, Mister Bond. We would have gladly held the table the entire night for you." 

"I will remember that for the next time." James laid one of his hands on Q's shoulder and smiled at the hostess while she grabbed just a single menu and then waved for them to head to the table. James waited for Q to pick his seat and then helped him into it. Q was blushing, so James had to press a kiss to the side of his cheek. 

"Cad," Q said. He was smiling, though.

"Do you want your normal drink?"

"Actually make that two but mine with half of the alcohol. I'm the one driving."

"Well, James mine get double the amount, so you are going to want a quarter of what is in mine."

"Then that." 

The hostess smiled and gave them a little laugh before she walked away. A busboy came over with a tray that had not only the standard chips and salsa but a small bowl of queso dip and a large bowl of guacamole." 

"Did you want the salsa?" the busboy asked. 

James looked at Q to see that Q was looking at him. James looked at the busboy to see that the boy was asking him that. 

"Um, no these will be fine." James snagged a chip and at it without anything on it. There was just the right amount of salt on it. He looked at Q. "Don't like salsa?"

"Oh, I like it, and I do get it on occasion, but mostly I like the queso and the guac. The queso is nice and spicy, so please be careful."

"Spicy, huh?" James broke a chip in half to be a good dinner companion and not double-dip. He dipped the chip in and scooped up a small amount of the cheese to see that there were a lot of flecks of minced vegetables of some kind. He ate the chip and found that it was jalapenos as well as it seemed a few other spicy peppers. It was damned good, and there was enough cheese to help cut it, but James could see why the guacamole was needed. He dipped his other half into it and let his mouth get cooled by it. "I can see why you like this. I didn't take you for someone who liked spicy things."

"I love spicy."

"So there is no menu for you. What are you getting?"

"Tropical fajitas. Beef, chicken, and chorizo along with the normal fajita vegetables with pineapple thrown in. They can do it for two if you want to try it."

"You know that does sound wonderful." James closed his menu. He felt his phone vibrate and chose not to answer it until he felt it go off again a few seconds later. "Excuse me."

"It's Moneypenny, I bet." Q raised up a chip and saluted someone on the other side of the room. James looked over to see her looking at them a little shocked. 

"Did you want me to draw the curtain, Mister Smith?" someone asked as they stepped up with a tray with two glasses of water as well as rolled silverware and four straws. 

"Yes, please." Q took a sip of the glass of water and ignored the straw that was placed in front of him. James did the same as he watched the curtain that was pulled; it stopped people in Moneypenny's area of the restaurant from seeing them but afforded James a mostly open look at everything. It would be excellent for parties that were seated in the area. There were just tables, so James figured that it was what it was used for. "Is that okay?"

"It's better than having someone spy on us."

"What happened to the other man who was lovely?" the hostess asked as she stepped up with the two substantial drink cups. James wasn't sure what the size was, but it was very much used to get someone drunk."

"He and I are just friends, I've told you this several times."

"But-" the hostess stopped and looked at James. Her eyes assessed him, and James almost felt like he lacked something. "He seemed so much nicer."

"I don't like nice men. I'd break Bill in a day, and he's run screaming from me. James here, on the other hand, just gives me shit back and stands his ground. He'd never cow down to what I wanted except for you know if it involved getting his cock inside of me. He'd probably do anything that I wanted." 

The hostess laughed and walked away. 

"Sorry about that. She likes Bill a lot and thinks that everyone should end up with the sweet man who worships the ground you walk on. If I wanted that, Bill would be lovely for that for he needs someone who is devoted to him as much as they are to him and that's not in me. I am dedicated to my job, and it will always come first." 

James nodded his head in agreement. He wasn't going to give up being a Double-Oh for someone. It wasn't in him. And really his stint pouting after being shot off the train was more about him getting his head wrapped around just getting shot off a train by friendly fire. He had always planned on coming back when he was back up to snuff, but the explosion had happened, and he had been pulled back in before he was truly ready. He knew, and he didn't need Silva to tell him, but M knew that James was a bulldog and wouldn't let it all go. He would do what was needed and was the best for the job. She never doubted him, and it showed. 

"So who is Bill?" James asked. He was pretty sure it was Tanner, but he didn't want to assume. Bill was a common name for the many Williams who lived in London. 

"Tanner."

"Ah. Yeah, you would break Tanner in a few days." James grabbed another chip and broke it in half. Q was doing the same thing, half a chip for cheese and the other for guacamole. Their waiter stopped by with another glass of water each and took the order from Q. James found that he had no issue letting Q take control as this was his place and James was enjoying watching Q init. It was just like in Q-Branch, he was more sure of himself in this place than James had seen him in other areas. James had gone along with him to a few pub nights with other MI6 staffers, and Q was never this loose. 

"So what were you planning for the second date?" Q asked.

"That fully depends on when you allow me to do it."

"Why would I care?"

"There are some who hold that asking for and agreeing to a date while on the first is a big show of being desperate."

"I can control very little in my life, and I have no clue when I'm going to get to go on another date. Why should I really care if I went on a date tomorrow?"

"I am glad you said that. How about breakfast at this little place that serves the best waffles if you get there early enough."

"How early is early enough?" Q asked. He was leaning forward like he was interested, which was a good thing. James leaned in closer as well. 

"Early enough is just after nine. They stop serving then at ten to get ready for the lunch crowd. And that is sat down and ordered before ten not in the door at nine fifty-nine."

"Oh, that's interesting. That does sound lovely. Yes. Let's go to breakfast and then you can go with me while I do my shopping. I have to stock something in my fridge that isn't condiments and long shelf-life food. I have nothing. There is this little shop I go to. They will love you there."

"Sounds like a plan."

"And then you can pick up things to make for lunch for us." Q was grinning as he said it. 

James laughed and picked up his straw to stick it into his strawberry daiquiri. It was a perfect one, and if this was just a quarter of what Q had in his drink, James figured that Q had a good constitution in him for alcohol. Q took a healthy swig of his and followed it with more chips. It was an excellent way to make sure that the queso didn't make them too sensitive to the heat. 

"So how do you see this going?" James asked.

"What this weekend?"

"No, the whole thing."

"By giving you the attention that I can when I can. I'm not stupid that I can't give you or MI6 one hundred per cent of my attention, but I can give you all of my attention when I am with you and the same when I am working. I do get days off and nights off, but I can't always predict. I have aspects of my job that have nothing to do with running missions. I have meetings, as much as I hate them, and paperwork that breeds if I leave it too long."

"Breeds?"

"You don't even know the amount of paperwork that exists inside of work because you refuse to do any of it. So don't sit there and act like you are surprised. You stopped for a reason now think about how much I have because I do more paperwork than you." 

"I figured you would want to get rid of it all."

"Slowly, I will be. M agrees we have too much and it's not like digital copies of anything are any easier to smuggle out of work than paper. Mallory and I will be working on making the whole system digital. Less waste and then we can re-purpose those who have a job shredding to other things."

"Shredding? There are people who work at destroying paper files?"

"Yes. Right now they have a huge job there are staffers all over MI6 who are working on digitising all files, which means taking old forms and scanning them and making sure that what's scanned into the new file matches what is in the old as they are all searchable then it all goes to shred. Then burned. Q-Branch created a whole big thing that destroys them."

"Why not just burn the sheets whole?"

"Easier to burn if it's a whole bunch of shreds and at the moment the shredders we have on-staff are still going through all of the classes and degrees needed to get better jobs. Mallory doesn't want to just get rid of them. And the papers do burn quicker like they are so it doesn't add that much time. Why are we talking shop?" Q asked. 

The sound of sizzling came from behind James and around the corner came their waiter with a huge cast-iron skillet that was laid in wood and settled it down on the table. The food looked like a right mess with the chorizo scattered throughout and the chunks of pineapple, but it looked like a gloriously delicious mess. Next was two plates that were empty and then rolled tortillas were placed there and then two different plates that had rice, beans, and the salad bits for the fajitas were set down, one on each side of the table. James watched as Q didn't wait to get into the food at all. 

James had eaten fajitas before, but he always liked seeing what other people did with them. Q wasn't even aware of James' stare or was ignoring it as he prepared his fajita by first spreading some of the guacamole from the salad plate onto the bottom of the shell. James followed along and made his the exact same way as Q's, step by step. There was no sour cream on the plates, which James found a little odd. He looked to see that there wasn't a speck of it. The lettuce didn't get thrown over it. Q didn't even realise it, or he knew that it wasn't going to be on there. 

"Do you have issues with sour cream?"

"No. I love the taste of it, but there is something inside of it that makes my tum a little off. The doctor thinks it's an enzyme or something. Don't have issues with any other milk-based product. The staff here treat it like a serious allergy as I did get sick once here when it was removed from a bit of food, and I didn't notice that not all of it was removed. It looked a little like melted cheese until my stomach started to rumble and then I was running."

"That's good to know."

"I would have told you in the morning just to be safe with going and getting things for lunch. I don't play with things like that. I hate throwing up. I hate it more than anything in the world so I will go out of my way to avoid having to do it if I can."

"That's why that one techie has never got off of your shit list."

"I told her not to come in. I told her that we didn't need it spreading around. She had the sick time, we were able to cover for her, but she came in because she can't stand missing work. Well, she learned her lesson and so did nearly every single other person that I have control on. Miranda got a doctor note that she was just pregnant, not pregnant and sick so that I didn't give her the worst jobs either. There is no reason for that shit and spreading it around is just the sign that you care more about you than anyone else. Mallory agrees that illness like that needs to be combated. It's why he upped the number of sick days with the last budget. Everyone is more productive, and we have cycled back around to talking about work." Q looked a little sheepish. 

"It's fine. Work is the main point of both of our lives, so, normally, we will have to talk about it until we get into more things that we have in common. I hate my nose running. I hate anything that does that. I'm glad I don't have allergies. I applaud those who live with that shit in the seasons where flower well flower. I can't stand it, and I'll go to medical and get them to give me the shit that dries me up and makes me cotton-headed in a second when I feel my nose starting to run."

"So keep good drugs on hand for that, gotcha." Q was grinning as he said, but James was pretty sure that anything that dried up a runny nose was going to be in Q's medical cabinet at his first chance. Q picked up his fajita and closed it off before taking a large bite of it. He bounced a little in his seat and while it seemed like he was going to make a noise he did not. James wondered if Q did make noises while eating. James had been around his share of people who made porn noises while eating, James had never been on. He loved food yes but not that much. "So where is your favourite place to eat?"

"There is this fine dining place across the city that I like to go to. That would require a suit of some kind on your part or at least a blazer with a good pair of pants. I didn't want that yo be our first date."

"Tomorrow night? Then Sunday we can lounge around and just..." Q took a bite of his fajita and closed his eyes in happiness. "We can just veg on the couch and watch stupid things that make us yell at the screen. Order in for lunch and dinner."

"You've taken up my entire weekend, you know that, right?" James asked.

"Yes, and you have no issues with that. So hush up, or I will schedule your entire week at this rate." 

James figured that he had better keep his mouth shut or he would tell Q that he could just go ahead and try and then James would have to cover up that he didn't mind if Q took care of his entire week. Until the migration was done, James was staying in London to make sure that no one in town took advantage of the fact that MI6 was dead in the water and do something stupid. James has volunteered for it as soon as the word got out that Mallory was looking for someone. James wasn't going to tell Q that, at least not at the moment. He watched as Q finished off his first fajita and moved onto making the second. 

The conversation died off a little as Q focused more on eating and drinking his daiquiri than anything else. James didn't mind at all. 

Moneypenny walked around the area but didn't get close to them. James assumed that she was checking on Q and James' date. That meant that it wasn't going to be long at all before the whole of MI6 knew about the date. James didn't care as he was pretty sure that everyone knew with the number of times that James had earnestly asked Q out on a date and failed. 

"So what kind of dessert do you want?" Q asked.

"Dessert?" James looked down at the fact that he had eaten all three of the shells filled with the grilled bits of meat, veg, and fruit and yet it seemed that Q had eaten more and wanted more. 

"Oh, yes. Dessert. Dessert is nice. I've drunk too much for you to get the other dessert that I'm sure you wouldn't mind getting. We can save that for tomorrow, but now I want something sweet." Q's words held no fear or anything showing that he was worried about the second kind of dessert he mentioned so James assumed that dating was not a thing that he did, but it seemed that sex was. James had learned the academics were very strange when it came to sex, he had learned that his short stint at uni. 

James saw that Q's daiquiri was gone and James still had about a quarter of his left. 

"Fried ice cream?" James asked.

"Or the sopapillas?" 

"Oh, they have those? Yes. Let's get those." James loved that dessert, and it was a lot smaller than the fried ice cream in size. 

"Great!" Q was beaming as he said it and waved for their waiter to come over and he ordered their dessert. 

If this was the way that all of their dates were going to go, James figured that Q would be his fully before long and he was okay with that. This was the first of many greats, and he just wanted it to keep on getting better from there. 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
